RAIN
by V3Yagami
Summary: aku sangat menyukai hujan, karena hujan mengingatkanku pada kenangan manis saat aku kecil bersama dengannya. Fict Birthday for Suu Foxie! XD


**Special Fict For My Lovely Friend "Suu Foxie" HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR :***

**Rain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi kishimoto's Belonging**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Ino-Kiba, Sakura-Sasuke, Ino-Sai**

**AU, OOC**

**~Ino POV~**

Hujan turun bukan lagi rintik-demi rintik, namun air yang berasal dari langit itu kini turun dengan derasnya sehingga membuat pemandangan dari kelasku terlihat sedikit buram. Aku suka musim hujan seperti ini, udara terasa sangat sejuk walaupun terkadang dinginnya keterlaluan, namun ada penghangat yang selalu menemaniku didalam kamar.

Ah, namaku Yamanaka Ino, biasa dipanggil Ino oleh teman-temanku, saat ini aku berada di kelas 2 SMA, dan sekarang pelajaran kosong dikarenakan guru fisikanya sedang sakit dan tidak ada guru pengganti. Hingga saat istirahat siang tiba…

"Ino, mau makan siang bersama tidak?"

Aku menoleh pada orang yang mengajakku, dia adalah sahabatku, namanya Haruno Sakura, cantik bukan? Walaupun rambutnya sedikit aneh tapi dia mempunyai bola mata emerald yang indah, aku ingin sekali ikut bersamanya makan siang bersama di kantin, tapi saat melihat siapa yang sedang menunggunya di pintu kelas…

"Tidak usah, kalian berdua saja, kalian kan jarang bertemu, Sakura."

"begitu, baiklah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku yah."

Dengan begitu Sakura pergi menghampiri orang yang tengah menunggunya, orang itu adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku senang akhirnya Sakura bisa bertemu Sasuke, karena walaupun mereka berpacaran, Sasuke tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu Sakura, laki-laki bermata onyx yang tampan itu sangat sibuk membantu pekerjaan ayah dan kakaknya, dia memang tuan muda, siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang Sasuke.

Kembali lagi padaku, aku masih duduk di bangku yang terletak didekat jendela sambil memandangi pemandangan luar.

Aku suka hujan.

Mengingatkanku pada kenangan manis saat aku kecil bersamanya, entah dia ingat atau tidak, saat itu aku berumur enam tahun sedang bertengkar dengan ibuku, karena ibuku memecahkan pot bunga lily kesayanganku. Saat aku berteduh di taman, aku bertemu dengannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya kotor namun dengan asiknya memainkan Lumpur yang ada di taman itu.

Saat aku bertanya sedang apa dan mencoba mendekatinya, dia malah nyengir padaku dan melemparkan Lumpur padaku, saat itu aku masih sangat kecil dan karena aku orangnya emosian, jadi kubalas anak itu dengan mendorongnya ke-genangan air sehingga wajahnya menjadi kotor. Melihat penampilannya yang seperti itu membuatku tertawa, sampai pada akhirnya dia bilang…

"_Akhirnya kamu tertawa."_

Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri, rindu rasanya mengenang masa itu, kalau kalian bertanya siapa orang itu, dan dimana dia sekarang… jangan bingung, karena orang itu saat ini sedang berada tepat tiga bangku dibelakangku. Dialah Inuzuka Kiba, sejak saat itu aku selalu bersama dengannya, bermain bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama kebetulan kami berada disekolah yang sama. Entah sejak kapan hubungan kami begitu dingin sekarang, tapi satu hal yang masih kuakui sampai sekarang.

Aku masih menyukainya.

**~Kiba POV~**

Lagi-lagi dia menolak ajakan sahabatnya ketika pacarnya itu datang dan lebih memilih melamun sendiri, aku tidak mengerti, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya saat ini? Bodohnya aku, aku selalu memandanginya dari sudut ini, tidak berani menegurnya, tidak berani mendekatinya, padahal dulu kami begitu akrab, sampai-sampai kami tidak keberatan di gossipkan pacaran oleh teman-teman.

Sejak kejadian itu…

Ya…

Sejak orang itu datang, semua jadi kacau, aku terpaksa mencampakkannya, aku terpaksa bersikap dingin padanya, aku terpaksa harus pura-pura benci padanya. Selama setahun sejak masuk SMA ini aku selalu membuatnya menangis diam-diam. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Ino, kenapa melamun?"

Pandanganku berubah 180 derajat, dari yang tatapan lembut untuknya sampai sekarang menjadi tatapan sinis pada orang yang datang menyapa gadis berambut pirang di hadapanku ini, Sai Kagami.

"Sai, kau datang kesekolah?"

"Ya, aku rindu padamu, sabtu ini mau kerumahku tidak?"

"Sabtu ini yah, aku izin orang tuaku dulu yah."

"Aku yang akan meminta izin."

"Baiklah"

BRAAK

Kesal.

Jujur aku kesal melihat Sai yang begitu mudah membelai rambut indahnya, bertatapan langsung dengan mata aquamarine-nya, memegang punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Aku cemburu padanya.

Hubunganku menjadi dingin dengan Ino disebabkan oleh pemuda itu!

Dia mengancamku akan menghancurkan karir ayah Ino yang bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya Sai apabila aku tetap berada disisi Ino.

Pengecut?

Ya, aku memang pengecut dan dari keluarga yang biasa saja, aku tidak bisa melindungi Ino. Pada akhirnya aku keluar kelas sesudah membuat meja orang lain terjungkir.

**~Ino POV~**

Kiba? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Setiap kali Sai datang, dia selalu uring-uringan. Apa dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak menyukaiku, dia mempunyai banyak pacar dan sering ganti-ganti, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku.

"Dia tidak sopan yah."

"Eh?" aku menoleh pada Sai yang berkomentar.

"Inuzuka itu, tukang berkelahi, perokok berat, aku juga sering melihatnya sedang minum-minum dengan teman-teman premannya di mini market, benar-benar prestasi buruk."

"Tapi dalam pelajaran dia lumayan pintar," belaku sambil menutup tempat pensilku.

"Kau membelanya? Kau suka padanya?"

"Sai hentikan, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku dan dia hanya teman kecil, sekarang pun kami tidak sedekat dulu," jelasku berkali-kali padanya.

Mau tahu kenapa aku menerima Sai?

Jujur aku iri melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang pacaran sejak kelas 2 SMP itu, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, walaupun sering juga bertengkar, namun Sasuke selalu berusaha mengejar Sakura kembali kepelukannya. Aku ingin merasakan hal seperti Sakura, makanya aku menerima Sai ketika Kiba benar-benar mengacuhkanku.

"Ah, Ino maaf, aku ada rapat sebentar lagi, aku pulang duluan yah."

Selalu seperti ini, Sai dan Sasuke sama saja, bedanya Sasuke lebih lembut dan perhatian pada Sakura, sedangkan Sai? Mengirim email pun jarang, menelepon apalagi.

"Iya, semoga lancar yah," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sai memberikan kecupan kecil di bibirku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap kosong punggung Sai yang perlahan telah hilang, entah kenapa aku mengusap bibirku pelan seolah tidak suka telah diciumnya, tiga bulan aku berpacaran dengannya, selama dia mendekatiku setahun lebih aku baru menerimanya tiga bulan yang lalu, aku sadar… perasaanku pada Sai hanyalah obsesi keinginanku untuk mempunyai pacar.

***** SKIP TIME*****

Sekolah telah usai, dan kalian tahu saat-saat yang paling kusuka setelah hujan apa? Gerimisnya, begitu pelan dan seolah sangat hati-hati untuk turun ke bumi, tidak membuat manusia terlalu basah dan sejuk. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan kearah rumahku.

Aku berjalan sendiri, melewati tempat-tempat yang dulu sering kulewati bersama Kiba, aku berhenti di taman kenangan itu. Aku menatap ayunan yang basah karena tersiram air hujan, terlintas dibenakku saat aku memainkannya bersama Kiba dulu.

"Dia… kenapa dingin sekali padaku…"

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena menahan rasa sakit oleh tatapan Kiba yang selalu sinis padaku. Aku tidak suka mata itu.

**~Kiba POV~**

Akhirnya hujan berhenti, aku melangkahkan kakiku entah bagaimana bisa terjadi aku menuju kearah taman yang dulu, tempat bermainku dengan Ino. Aku melihatnya saat ini, sosok gadis yang sangat kusayangi sedang melamun berdiri disana, ingin sekali aku menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengepalkan tanganku dan menahan keinginanku untuk melakukan itu semua, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah, memutar arah menuju rumahku.

"Aku pulaaang."

"Kiba, bisa kita bicara sebentar, dikamarmu…?"

"Aahhh, apa lagi siih? Aku baru pulang, capek!" sela-ku sambil menaiki tangga rumahku.

"Dasar kau ini! Tidak ada sopan-sopannya terhadap kakakmu sendiri!"

"Berisik!"

BRAAK

Mood ku berantakan.

Tambah berantakan ketika aku melihat siapa yang berada dikamarku saat ini…

Aku terdiam melihat sosok wanita yang… entah siapa namanya aku lupa…

"Kiba! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku!" teriak wanita itu.

"Ah, maaf kau siapa?"

"Keterlaluan! Aku Yumi! Seminggu yang lalu kita baru saja bercinta disini!"

Aku terdiam dan berusaha mengingat…

Yumi? Yumi… Yumi….

"Ah, Yumi? Kau kan pacarnya Lee dari kelas 2-4 bukan?"

"IYA ITU AKU! Dan kau berani-beraninya mencampakkan aku setelah kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan Lee!"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memutuskannya, malam itu aku menginginkannya, begitu juga denganmu, kita tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa."

Aku melihat wanita itu menahan marahnya, tapi dia tidak marah, dia malah menangis meraung-raung sambil pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Kakakku?

Jangan ditanya, dia sudah biasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini, untung ayah dan ibuku pulang malam, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh mereka.

Kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah bukan wanita tadi yang bernama Yumi itu, melainkan Ino.

Kenapa aku begitu menyayanginya? Saat kebersamaan kami dulu begitu membuat kami saling tergantung satu sama lain.

Andaikan saja aku orang kaya.

Andaikan saja aku mempunyai kekuasaan seperti Sasuke.

Aku pasti tidak akan sepengecut ini!

Kulihat kearah jam, dan sekarang menunjukkan kearah jam 4 sore, jam 6 aku harus kerja sambilan di mini market. Keluarga ku cukup berkecukupan, aku kerja sambilan hanya untuk uang jajanku saja dan hitung-hitung ada kegiatan agar pikiranku tidak selalu menuju Ino, Ino dan Ino.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang, aku mengganti seragamku dengan celana jeans hitam dengan kaos hitam panjang dan kupakai jaketku berwarna abu-abu.

Saat sampai di mini market, aku bertemu teman-teman diluar sekolahku, mereka berandalan, tapi percayalah kalau mereka sebenarnya baik hati, hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang urakan, merokok, dan minum-minum, tapi kalau mereka melihat nenek-nenek kesusahan, mereka akan membantunya.

"Hoi, Kiba! Tumben sudah datang," sapa salah satu temanku yang bertatto naga di lengannya.

"Yaah, aku suntuk dirumah," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini.

"Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu? Apa yang dilakukan Nona Yamanaka-mu itu lagi? Hehehe"

Aku hanya diam memandang mereka dengan wajah malas, mereka tahu betapa sayangnya perasaanku pada Ino, kadang aku meminta salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengawasi Ino kalau-kalau dia melewati daerah yang cukup berbahaya ini.

"Aku masuk duluan yah," ujarku melambaikan tangan kananku sambil memasuki tempatku bekerja.

Aku bekerja seperti biasa, mengangkat barang-barang ketempat yang tinggi, merapikan barang-barang yang acak-acakan akibat pengunjung yang kadang tidak tahu diri meletakkan sembarangan barang yang tidak jadi dibeli.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama, sekarang jam menunjukkan kearah jam 9 malam, aku mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Cukup jarang jam segini ada pengunjung untuk membeli sesuatu, apalagi didaerah yang cukup bahaya ini, tapi aku tidak perduli siapa yang datang, aku merapikan rak-rak makanan yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Eng, maaf… apa anda tahu letak coklat del…fi…"

Saat aku menoleh, aku terpana, aku terdiam seolah aku tertimpa besi yang beratnya 1000 Ton. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Sedang apa dia disini? Malam-malam begini? Dengan siapa dia kesini?

"Kiba…?"

Oh, great! Suaranya yang mengandung nada bingung itu membuatku ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Kau… sedang apa disini malam-malam?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" dia bertanya sambil memperhatikan baju yang kukenakan, "Ah, kerja sambilan?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawabku singkat.

"Ehm, kamu tahu tidak coklat Delfi ada dimana?"

Aku menatapnya, dia tidak berubah, saat ini dia pasti tidak bisa tidur dan ingin sekali memakan coklat. Itu adalah kebiasaannya dari kecil.

"Kenapa tidak cari didaerah rumahmu saja?"

"Sudah tutup, disini kan 24 jam."

"…"

"…"

"Kau tidak takut gendut makan coklat malam-malam?" aku sedikit mengejeknya sambil sedikit tersenyum padanya. Tuhan, aku kalah… aku tidak bisa terus-terusan sinis padanya.

"E-Enak saja, tubuhku tidak gampang gemuk kok!"

Hahaha, bisa kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika dia protes, reaksi yang sangat kurindukan. Aku mengantarnya ke rak tempat makanan kecil.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih." Setelah berucap, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah kasir.

"I…" aku hendak memanggilnya, tapi aku ragu, haruskah aku memanggilnya kembali? Melihat sosoknya dari belakang, aku sedikit menggeram, "Ino!"

Dia menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kuantar pulang."

**~Ino POV~**

Apa aku mimpi? Bertemu dengan Kiba disini, haruskah aku berterima kasih oleh toko-toko yang tutup didaerah rumahku? Dan haruskan aku berterima kasih pada kakiku yang melangkahkan kesini? Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali, ini pertama kalinya sejak terakhir aku dan Kiba saling sapa. Apalagi dia menawarkanku untuk diantar pulang, aku menjawab iya padanya, aku menunggunya yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kiba dengan pakaian casualnya. Dia terlihat sangat keren~

Saat dia selesai mengganti bajunya, dia berpamitan oleh orang-orang toko, saat kami keluar Kiba berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

"Yo, hati-hati Kiba! Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami!" ucap salah satu orang yang menurutku…ehm, agak seram. Namun Kiba menanggapinya dengan santai.

Kami berjalan bersampingan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain, sesekali aku melirik wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan, ingin sekali aku merangkul lengannya yang sedang dia masukkan ke-saku jaketnya.

"Kenapa keluar malam-malam sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh?"

"Mana Sai? Kenapa tidak minta ditemani olehnya?"

"Dia sedang sibuk, karena aku tidak bisa tidur makanya aku berusaha membeli coklat."

"…"

"…"

Keadaan kembali sunyi.

Aku benci suasana ini, aku ingin sekali ngobrol dengannya, ingin aku bertanya semua hal yang membuatku penasaran tentang dirinya. Kenapa dia menjauh? Kenapa dia sinis padaku? Kenapa dia selalu ganti-ganti pacar?

"Sudah lama yah kita tidak jalan bersama seperti ini," ucapku sambil melihat kebawah.

"…"

"Terakhir kali, saat upacara kelulusan SMP dan saat kita tahu bahwa kita masuk SMA yang sama, saat itu kite berdua senang sekali, sampai-sampai mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahku, lalu…"

"Sudah sampai."

Aku terdiam, tanpa terasa kita sudah sampai didepan rumahku, aahh~ kenapa begitu cepat?

"Terima kasih yah, Kiba."

"Cepat tidur."

Aku melihat Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkanku, dengan keberanian yang tinggi, aku…

"KIBA!"

Saat Kiba menoleh, aku bingung… kenapa aku bisa memanggilnya dengan lantang begitu! Bodoh! Ino bodoh!

"Ehm… sampai besok," ucapku ngasal.

Tapi tahu kah kalian? Aku bersyukur berbuat nekat begitu, karena saat ini… Kiba tesenyum padaku.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini adalah pagi yang mendung, entah kenapa sekarang aku malah merindungan cuaca yang cerah, aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku, kupandangi fotoku bersama Sai yang terletak dimeja riasku. Sebenarnya aku bingung, bagaimana sih hubunganku dengan Sai ini? Walaupun kita berpacaran, dia jarang mengirim email padaku, jarang meneleponku, walaupun saat ketemu dia bisa bersikap romantis, tapi aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya.<p>

Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah dia mencintaiku? Atau… jangan-jangan aku hanya membuang waktuku? Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak menutup foto itu dan siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku melihat Sakura sedang melamun sendirian dikursinya, langsung saja kusapa dia.

"Hei! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun."

"Ino, pagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang merasakan pasti ada masalah.

"Sasuke…"

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang kesulitan, mendadak bawahan ayahnya meninggal, dan Sasuke harus secepatnya mencari pengganti yang baru, kalau tidak, posisi itu harus Sasuke yang menanggungnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih sekolah, aku kasihan padanya, itu pasti sangat lelah."

Aku terdiam, yah memang aku tidak mengerti tentang permasalahan Sasuke, hanya saja… aku merasa Sakura sangat pengertian, aku kagum padanya.

"Tenang saja, kita Bantu cari yuk, mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Iya, Terima kasih yah, Ino."

"Sama-sama."

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat Kiba datang dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya, aku menatapnya berharap dia akan membalas tatapanku, jadi aku mempunyai alasan untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' padanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Ah, Guru Asuma datang, wali kelasku, yang sangat kusuka, dia sangat ramah dan baik, cara mengajarnya juga santai.

"Hari ini bapak ingin memberikan pengumuman penting, ini tentang salah satu teman kalian. Teman kalian ini dalam ujian kemarin mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini, dan baru saja dia direkomendasikan untuk pertukaran pelajar… ke Amerika."

"Waaahhh! Kereennn!"

"Siapa itu?"

"Hebat yaah"

Wah, hebat sekali… benar-benar membawa bangga nama sekolah dan Jepang saja, tapi setahuku dikelas ini yang paling pintar itu…

"Selamat yah, Inuzuka Kiba"

…

Bohong.

Tidak mungkin Kiba yang mendapatkan rekomendasi yang paling beruntung itu.

Apa ini maksudnya Kiba harus pergi?

"Jadi, apa kamu akan menerima rekomendasi ini?" Guru Asuma bertanya pada Kiba, aku ingin sekali menoleh dan memberikan pancaran mataku padanya agar menolak hal itu.

Tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak!

"Saya Terima."

"UWOOOOOO!"

"Bagus Kiba!"

"Sukses yah nanti disanaaa!"

"Kalau sudah kaya jangan lupa sekolah lama!"

"Kalau sudah di Amerika pasti sukses deh!"

Diterima? Bohong… kenapa? Apa segitu bencinya padaku sampai-sampai dia harus pergi dari Negara ini?

"Baiklah, bapak akan rapatkan hal ini oleh dewan sekolah, karena hari ini akan rapat, maka kalian boleh pulang cepat."

"HOREEEEE!"

"Kiba penyelemat kitaa!"

Disaat semuanya sedang memberi selamat pada Kiba, aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan menangis untuk memohon agar dia membatalkan niatnya. Kita baru saja bisa ngobrol seperti biasa tadi malam setelah setahun lebih tidak saling sapa. Kenapa sekarang dia harus pergi?

"Ino? Ino kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Sakura menyadarkanku ke dunia ini.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Seluruh murid bersiap-siap untuk kembali lagi kerumahnya, dikelas sudah tidak ada orang, Kiba pun tidak ada, Sakura tadi sudah dijemput oleh supirnya Sasuke.

"Hhhhh." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kubawa tasku dan kutinggalkan kelas dengan semangat yang tipis.

Dan saat aku berada di loker sepatu…

Great!

Hujan.

Sangat deras.

Setelah menukar sepatuku, aku berjalan kedepan pintu, kulihat gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar, aku termenung…

"apa hujan-hujanan saja yah?"

"Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Aku kaget, tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri disampingku.

"K-Kiba?"

"Tunggu saja sampai sedikit reda."

"…" aku terdiam kembali.

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih dengan keberadaan Kiba disampingku saat ini. Tapi aku harus mengucapkan selamat padanya, apa aku sanggup? Sanggup mengatakan 'selamat atas rekomendasimu' dengan senyum yang ceria?

"A-apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanyaku ragu padanya.

"Pasti."

Deg

Sakit.

Mendengar jawabannya yang begitu yakin benar-benar membuat hatiku ngilu.

"Kenapa? Padahal kita baru saja saling bicara satu sama lain setelah setahun lebih kita diam-diaman."

Emosiku mulai tidak terkontrol, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Ini demi kebaikan semuanya."

"Tidak! Tidak kebaikan semuanya, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kamu pergi!"

Saat aku dengan sigap menatap matanya… Kiba… dia hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau benci padaku?"

"Tidak!" jawabannya yang spontan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut dan lega, ternyata dia tidak membenciku.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus pergi kesana? Amerika itu sangat jauh, kita tidak mungkin bisa bertemu segampang itu! Bagaimna denganku nanti?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mempunyai Sai! Apalagi yang kau inginkan!"

Sekarang kami malah saling bentak satu sama lain, moment yang seharusnya saling memberi dukungan, tapi karena ke egoisanku, kita malah bertengkar.

"Sai? Itu beda hal…"

"Beda apanya? Kau memiliki kekasih yang kaya raya, dan sekarang kau juga ingin aku menjadi budakmu? Kau rakus Ino."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sai atau kamu yang menjadi budakku! Aku tidak mau kamu pergi karena aku men…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu egois? Apa kau tidak puas mempunyai Sai? Sampai harus melihat aku yang menjadi orang bodoh!"

"Kau juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat tiap kali kau menggandeng gadis yang berbeda-beda!"

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Tentu saja ada! Ini semua karena aku men…"

Stop!

Berhenti Ino, jangan sampai kau mengucapkannya, aku sudah memiliki Sai, kalau kuucapkan, aku akan mengkhianati Sai.

Tapi… air mataku… aku tidak tahan…

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

**~Kiba POV~**

Butiran bening yang keluar dari bola matanya yang indah itu membuat hatiku sakit, apalagi saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Benarkah?

Benarkah kau menyukaiku Ino?

Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap agar kau meninggalkan Sai untukku?

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan hal itu semua, Ino berlari menerobos Hujan meninggalkanku, dan aku berani jamin saat ini dia menangis kencang, akhirnya kukejar dia, tidak akan kulepas kalau nanti kupeluk dia tidak berontak.

"Ino tunggu!"

Aku menarik lengannya, ditengah hujan yang deras ini ingin sekali aku langsung memeluknya, sebelum…

Tiiin Tiiinnnn!

Sinar lampu jauh mobil menyorot kami berdua, dan keluarlah sosok yang membuatku kesal, Sai!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Sai…" aku melihat ekspresi Ino yang sangat kaget dan panic, aahh! Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan!

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia menangis seperti ini?"

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Kiba, aku… aku…"

"Kau tahu kan, apa akibatnya kalau kau mendekati Ino?"

"…" aku terdiam, kepergok basah seperti ini, apa yang harus kujelaskan?

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" aku mendengar Ino yang merasa bingung, "Apa kau mengancam Kiba? Seperti kau mengancam Shikamaru yang dulu sempat mendekatiku?"

Ah! Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang diancamnya?

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Ino… aku tidak mau yang mendekatimu adalah orang-orang rendahan."

PLAAK

Waw, dan sekarang aku sedang menonton sebuah drama?

"Jangan pernah kau menyebut Kiba rendah!"

Aku tertegun saat mendengar Ino membelaku, dan bisa kulihat ekspresi Sai yang kini sedang sangat marah.

"Masuk!" Sai menyeret Ino kedalam mobilnya.

"Tidak! Tidak mauu! Kibaa tolong akuuu!"

Aku hanya bisa diam, aku juga tidak bisa menahan Ino lama-lama ditengah hujan seperti ini, dia bisa sakit nanti, jadi yang terbaik adalah membiarkannya didalam mobil Sai, aku yakin Sai tidak akan berani macam-macam, dia benar-benar menyayangi Ino, karena caranya menatap Ino sama seperti cara Sasuke menatap Sakura.

Dan sekarang aku berdiri ditengah hujan yang lebat ini, melihat mobil Sai yang melaju dengan cepat, membawa Ino pergi dari sisiku… lagi.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, aku harus melakukan suatu tindakan, aku harus merebut Ino kembali! Untuk itulah tadi aku keruang guru dan menanyakan alamat rumah Sakura, langsung saja aku bergegas kerumahnya sekarang.

Ting Noooong.

"Iyaaa sebentaaaar."

Bisa kudengar suara Sakura yang nyaring dan suara grasak grusuk dari dalam, kemudian pintu pun dibuka.

"Loh, Kiba? Ada apa?"

Aku terdiam.

Oke, aku akan menganalisa sedikit tentang apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Sakura, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memakai kaos terbalik, celana pendek, dan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

"Tidak apa, ayo masuk, hujan-hujan begini ada apa kerumahku? Ayo keringkan dulu tubuhmu."

Tidak heran Sasuke jatuh cinta pada wanita ini, begitu lembut dan perhatian.

"Sakura, siapa yang datang?"

Kudengar suara berat Sasuke yang turun dari tangga hanya dengan mengenakan… boxer.

Haruskah kujelaskan sedang apa mereka sebenarnya sebelum aku mengganggu mereka?

"Ah, Sasuke… ini Kiba teman kecilnya Ino yang pernah kuceritakan itu loh."

"Sedang apa dia disini? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Sasuke! Jaga emosimu!"

Hubungan yang sangat harmonis, aku melihat Sakura membawakan handuk untukku lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya, dan sepertinya Sasuke memahami situasinya. Sungguh dewasa.

"Lalu, keperluanmu dengan Sakura?"

Tapi tetap posessifnya sama sepertiku.

"Sebenarnya, keperluanku bukan pada Sakura, aku menghampiri Sakura karena ada perlu denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Ya, aku meminta alamat rumahmu, tapi guru tidak memberikannya."

"Tunggu, tunggu," kali ini Sakura menyelah, "Jadi urusanmu bukan denganku tapi dengan Sasuke? Waw, aneh sekali, kalian bahkan tidak saling tegur kan?"

"Ya, aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ino tadi pagi, Sakura… dan aku dengar ayah Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang?"

"Ya, sangat membutuhkan, karena aku tidak mau menempati posisi yang rumit itu, aku masih ingin main-main," jawab Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Aku ingin merekomendasikan seseorang."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayahnya Ino."

"Loh? Bukannya Ayahnya Ino bekerja dikeluarganya Sai?"

"Justru karena itu, aku…"

"Aku mengerti!" potong Sakura, "Kau ingin merebut kembali Ino dari Sai kan? Makanya kau ingin Sasuke menarik ayahnya Ino dari perusahaan itu, kau pasti diancam oleh Sai yah? Dia pasti bilang akan memecat ayahnya Ino kalau kau mendekatinya, maka dari itu selama ini kau sinis pada Ino, dan sekarang kau ingin merebut Ino kembali, betul?"

Hebat!

Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura ternyata tahu se-detail ini.

"Ino cerita padamu?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku menebaknya."

Mengerikan, feeling wanita memang mengerikan.

"Tapi kenapa aku?" kata Sasuke.

"Karena kedudukan keluargamu yang paling tinggi di Jepang," jawabku dengan tegas, "Kali ini, aku benar-benar memohon bantuan kalian."

Bisa kulihat Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap, entah mereka seperti punya telepati atau apa, yang jelas kini Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka handphonenya.

"Ayah, iya… aku dirumah Sakura, orang tuanya sedang keluar kota, iya nanti aku salamin, oh iya aku sudah menemukan pengganti asisten ayah, iya… suruh sekertaris ayah memanggil orang yang bernama Yamanaka di perusahaan Kagami, iya… Terima kasih."

Orang kaya benar-benar hebat!

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang Kiba," ucap Sakura padaku.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua."

Aku menunggu kering bajuku dirumah Sakura, sembari menunggu kering, Sakura membuatkanku minuman hangat rasa coklat dan untuk Sasuke, kami bertiga berbincang-bincang. Ternyata Sakura selama ini tidak menyukai Sai yang telah membuat Ino sedih, aku sendiri baru tahu kalau ternyata Sai itu kurang memperhatikan Ino.

Lalu…

Kenapa Ino menerimanya?

Kalau dia menyukaiku, kenapa dia menerima Sai?

Ah, aku lupa… itu semua karena aku yang sinis padanya saat kelas satu.

"Percayalah, Ino itu sangat menyayangimu, Kiba."

Tenang rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sakura.

Setelah pakaianku kering, aku pamit pada Sakura, Hujan juga sudah berhenti dan saat ini sudah malam, tidak terasa ternyata aku ngobrol dengan Sakura dan Sasuke begitu lama.

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Ino pun tidak pernah masuk sekolah, apa dia sakit? Atau jangan-jangan dia diculik Sai? Ah tidak mungkin, karena kata Sakura, Ino ada dirumahnya sendiri.<p>

"Kiba, kau sudah urus semua keperluanmu untuk di Amerika?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Sudah."

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya yah kalau kembali kesini."

"Pasti, ah… mana Sasuke?"

"Karena ayahnya Ino masih pemula dalam bidang yang baru, maka Sasuke harus sering-sering mengajarinya sedikit-sedikit, jadi dia masih sedikit sibuk."

"begitu."

Aku sangat bersyukur Sasuke membuat ayahnya Ino masuk ke perusahaannya, Sai juga tidak terdengar kabarnya, dia dan Ino sama-sama tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

***** SKIP TIME*****

Aku berada dikamarku, sedang mengepak barang-barangku kedalam koper, tiga hari lagi aku berangkat tapi sampai sekarang aku masih juga belum bertemu dengan Ino. Aku melirik kearah jam, sudah jam 11 malam. Entah kenapa aku berdiri dan mengambil jaketku, aku melangkah keluar… menuju suatu tempat, yaitu taman bermain. Entah kenapa aku sedang ingin mengenang saat-saat dulu aku dan Ino masih kecil dan bermain dengan riangnya di taman ini.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang… aku berjalan kearah rumahnya, aku berdiri didepan rumahnya, menatap jendela kamarnya yang sudah gelap. Tentu saja pasti dia sudah tidur, tapi apa aku harus kembali pulang?

Aku tersenyum, aku membuka handphone-ku dan mencoba menghubungi nomornya yang kudapat dari Sakura.

Nadanya tersambung.

1…

2…

"_Ya hallo?"_

Aku terdiam, suaranya begitu menenangkan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"…"

"_K-Kiba?"_

Wanita memang hebat yah, dia bahkan tahu ini aku hanya dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur? Kemana saja selama seminggu ini tidak datang kesekolah?"

"_K-kenapa kamu… kok bisa? Kenapa tahu nomor handphoneku?"_

"Sakura yang memberi tahu."

"_Kiba… Kiba… aku…"_

"Ssttt, tahan… nanti orang-orang rumah bangun, kau lihatlah keluar jendela."

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat lampu kamar Ino menyala, dan sosoknya yang membuka jendela kamarnya, aku tersenyum padanya masih dengan handphone ditelingaku. Dia tidak membalas senyumanku melainkan menghilang dari sana.

Seketika, pintunya terbuka, Ino muncul dengan piyamanya yang sedikit tipis tapi untungnya dia memakai kain untuk menutupi dinginnya malam, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah memarahinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Eh? Apa ini? Tiba-tiba dia sinis padaku?

"Mau apa kesini? Kau bahkan tidak menolongku waktu Sai memaksaku pergi dari sisimu, kau bahkan tidak memperjuangkanku! Padahal sudah kukatakan kalau aku menyukaimu! Sekarang Sai sudah menyerah tentang diriku, kau bahkan tidak menghampiriku selama seminggu ini!"

Saat Ino mengoceh panjang lebar, aku tidak mendengarkannya, yang kulakukan adalah memandangnya dengan lembut, melihatnya yang sekarang sedang menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadaku, membuatku makin sayang padanya. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, dia sudah berakhir dengan Sai.

"Aku benci kamu! Kau… kalau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku jangan membuatku berharap lebih dari ini! Aku…"

GREB

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih itu.

Kudekap erat didalam dadaku, tidak kubiarkan dia melepaskan pelukanku, kurasakan Ino sedikit memberontak, semakin dia memberontak semakin ku eratkan pelukanku. Dan bisa kurasakan dia menangis didalam pelukanku.

"Uh…huhuhu…hiks…aku… aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas, lembut dan sambil membelai rambutnya. Aku sudah tidak merasakan rontaannya lagi, yang kurasakan sekarang adalah balasan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Maafkan aku, kali ini kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan," bisikku padanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan~ hiks… jangan pernah lagi kau melepaskanku…"

Aku mengendurkan pelukanku, aku merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku, saat ini rambut Ino terurai begitu indah, kuhapus air matanya dan kucium keningnya.

Akhirnya selama ini aku menahannya, sekarang aku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Saat kucium keningnya, kukecup bibirnya yang mungil dan ranum itu. Basah karena air matanya, dan lama kelamaan kami pun berciuman. Ciuman pertama kami yang begitu lembut, menikmati setiap gerakan yang kami buat satu sama lain.

Saat kami berhenti sesaat.

"Jangan pergi… aku tidak mau kamu pergi…"

"Aku harus, Ino," sambil membelai rambutnya aku akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku harus pergi, "Aku harus pergi, karena disana aku bisa menata karirku, aku harus menjadi orang sukses agar bisa bersamamu, agar kamu tidak malu mempunyai diriku."

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya, aku tidak peduli bagaimana kondisimu, aku…"

"Agar aku bisa menikahimu," potongku yang membuat Ino terdiam.

Kulihat ekspresi Ino yang terkejut dicampur bingung.

"Aku kan juga tidak bilang kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Hah?"

Kukeluarkan sesuatu yang berada didalam jaketku, ketika Ino melihat benda itu, Ino menangis.

"Rekomendasi dari sekolah untukmu, kau sangat ahli dibidang gymnastic, mereka mengirimmu kesekolah yang sama denganku, semua sudah diurus oleh tuan muda Uchiha itu, kita berangkat tiga hari lagi."

"A-apa… a-aku, k-kenapa? T-tapi…"

"Ayahmu juga sudah tahu semuanya."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?"

"Salah siapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

Aku tersenyum jahil padanya kemudian kembali menciumnya.

* * *

><p>Dihari keberangkatan kami...<p>

"Dan kepada siapa yah kalian harus berterima kasih?"

"Iya, terima kasih yah Nona Sakura dan Tuan Sasukeeee."

Sakura dan Ino berpelukan.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku dengan Ino ke Amerika, Sakura datang bersama Sasuke untuk mengantar kami, saat Sakura dan Ino berpelukan, aku menghampiri Sasuke dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Bukan apa-apa, hati-hati dijalan."

"Ino, sudah saatnya," ujarku pada Ino yang masih berpelukan.

"Jangan lupa kirim email, kalau pulang beri tahu aku, jangan berantem disana, kalian harus saling jaga satu sama lain!"

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau cerewet begini sih?" ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Sejak sahabat baikku direbut olehmu!"

"Sudah-sudah, cepat kalian masuk dari pada nanti tertinggal pesawat," kalau Sasuke tidak memperingatkan kami, mungkin kami tidak meninggalkan bandara itu.

"Titip salam buat ayahku yah, Sasuke," ujar Ino yang ayahnya tidak bisa hadir karena sibuknya jadwal perusahaan Uchiha.

"pasti."

"Baiklah, kami berangkat yaaaah, sampai jumpaaaa."

Kami meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura, untung saja tadi malam kami membuat pesta perpisahan dirumah Ino, keluarga pun hadir dalam pesta itu, karena mereka tidak bisa mengantar saat kepergian kami, makanya malam itu kami habis-habisan berpesta sampai malam.

Kalian tahu?

Aku bersyukur pada hujan.

Untung saja saat itu hujan turun, saat pertama kalinya Ino mengatakan suka padaku, kalau hujan tidak turun… mungkin kami masih dengan situasi cuek-cuekan.

Kesabaranku selama ini terbayar semua, kali ini… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ino lepas dariku, kalau dia memaksa ingin lepas dariku, akan kupaksa sampai dia menyerah dan kembali lagi padaku!

"Sasuke, apa menurutmu Kiba akan menjaga Ino dengan baik?"

"Pasti."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu dan mengecup keningnya, "Karena kami satu tipe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUU FOXIE! MUAAAH MUAAAHHH!**

**maap yah kalo fictnya ngga memuaskan :( i try my best lohh, ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fict diluar pairing sasusaku XD**

**i hope u like it, sist...**


End file.
